dragonsdogmafandomcom-20200223-history
Ur-Dragon
Legend tells of an immensely powerful undead dragon that appears in the Everfall beneath Gran Soren. In New Game+ the Ur-Dragon can easily be accessed via riftstone at Starfall Bay, a section of the beach located within Cassardis. Overview The Ur-Dragon encounter in Dragon's Dogma takes the form of an asynchronous, online encounter, where players and their parties from around the world compete online to take down the Ur-Dragon. The effect and damage done by each of these parties is combined until the creature is defeated. Defeating the Ur-Dragon online requires multiple encounters, but all players who inflict damage on the Ur-Dragon can receive rewards. The Arisen which inflicts the final blow will receive the greatest reward of all, and all slayers of the Ur-Dragon have their names and play times recorded in the hall of fame. Offline players will still be able to take on the Ur-Dragon alone, but receive different rewards. The Ur-Dragon is essentially an optional end-game boss, located Beyond the Rift. If you participated in killing the Ur-Dragon, the next time you enter the area online (or immediately if you killed him yourself,) you'll get a cut scene pointing to the loot; if you leave the area without collecting the loot, it vanishes. Multiple Arisen can inflict the "final blow" to the same online dragon. Defeating the Ur-Dragon unlocks "The Messiah" achievement/trophy. Video: Unlocking "The Messiah" Achievement/Trophy Information and Stats General Info Stats (*)This value is only applicable for the OFFLINE Ur-Dragon. The online one has even more health, which increases with each generation. Immune to all debilitations as well as spells that do not inflict direct damage, such as Exequy. Damage Taken Attacks Item Drops *Ascalon *Heaven's Key *Volant White *Dragon Claw *Wakestone *Dragon Horn *Dragon Scale *Great Dragon Alula *Great Dragon Claw *Putrid Dragon Scale *Wakestone (x20) Drops from Broken Heart *Golden Egg *Dragon Scale *Dragon Horn (head only) *Dragon Claw *Great Dragon Claw *Great Dragon Alula *Putrid Dragon Scale *Rotten Ambrosial Meat *Sour Ambrosial Meat *Wakestone Shard (head only) *Great Dragon Fang (head only) Online Only Drops (These have a small chance of being rewarded as part of a significant contribution to its death. If the killing blow is struck, it is a 100% chance) *Lambent Shield *Dwells-In-Light *Angel's Fist *Talarian White *Lustrous Greatshield *Totem Mace *Seeker's Tokens Online Killing Blow Drops (Rewarded only to those who struck a killing blow. Slayers of the Ur-Dragon receive one of the four masks.) *Abyssinal Coat *Abyssinal Bracers *Abyssinal Greaves *Siegfried's Mask *St. George's Mask *Beowulf Mask *Apollo Mask *All of the Arisen's equipped items become Dragonforged, regardless of enhancement level. Entrance Locations The Ur-Dragon has two distinct entrances in which he can be reached: *In NG+ you can enter via a rift crystal on the beach of Starfall Bay in Cassardis Speculation Rumors *The health bar of the online Ur-Dragon isn't fully accurate **e.g. if you deplete 1/8 of his total health online it might not represent 1/8 of his total health according to the server which tracks his status **A theory has been proposed that his total health is divided among the number of players fighting him at one time. e.g. If he has 100 health and 10 players are fighting him then 10 health will be displayed on each player's game. Whereas if only 5 players are fighting him 20 health will be displayed on each game. **A separate theory has been proposed that when you destroy a heart the damage is somewhat divided among his other hearts. This would give the illusion that he is being healed when in reality all damage is being accounted just not all on one heart. **It is theorized that the "recovery" of Ur's health is due to some players losing their connection to PSN midfight hence the damage done by said players are recalculated to the values pre-fight. Confirmed *With each new generation the Ur-Dragon grows stronger. *Ur-Dragon has an ability to petrify enemies. It is shown as a black spell being cast from the dragons left hand. Though it is used rarely, it can be devastating so keep curatives such as Panaceas, Cockatrice Liquors, or Secret Softeners on hand. Tactics *Each encounter with the Ur-Dragon will last around 8 minutes. This applies to both online and offline encounters. *Focus your attacks on the brightly coloured hearts spread throughout its body. They will be slightly hidden purple spots at first, red when exposed, and upon being destroyed will glow white temporarily and then vanish, depositing some item drops on the ground. Many of these spots will require climbing on to the Ur-Dragon to reach them, so be prepared to do this. *Sticking to the west side of the arena prevents the Ur-Dragon from roosting above the loot chamber; climbing the ledges on the opposite (east) side of the arena almost always guarantees roosting. *Make sure to check the colour of the blood that comes out when you attack. If it is purple, you are doing damage, if it white/greyish then you are NOT doing any damage.Maneuver yourself to a different spot if you are not drawing purple blood. *If you have a Shield and can't run from Holy Furor, you can actually block all its attacks provided you have enough stamina. *The Left Arm can stagger easily. If you see the Ur-Dragon incanting a spell, blows to the left arm are an easy way to stop his casting. *After the online Ur-Dragon is killed, it will be set to a dead status. He will have no health and attacking his weak points once or twice should be enough to destroy them. Once all his remaining weak points are broken, you have technically delivered a killing blow. This "grace period" is short, and when it is over, a new generation is spawned. Online Ur-Dragon Strategies The online Ur-Dragon, especially after many generations, has an extremely large amount of health to the point that its health bar won't even visibly move to most attacks, even when it is clear damage is being inflicted. Making a significant amount of damage on the Ur-Dragon will grant you decent rewards even if you don't land the killing blow, so it's worth putting together a build that will inflict a good amount of damage to it. These are some unofficial player-created ideas in how to make a significant effect against it (If you have an original strategy to contribute, feel free to add to this section) Assassin (Invisibility) A lone Assassin is probably the most effective vocation to choose when wanting to make a significant effect on the online Ur-Dragon. Pawns should not be used. *'Primary Weapon': Daggers *'Secondary Weapon:' Bow or Shield *'Dagger Skills:' Invisibility, Hundred Kisses, Gale Harness *'Bow Skills:' Any *'Items:' 10+ Liquid Vims, 10 Conqueror's Periapts, 10 Demon's Periapts, 1 Maker's Finger, some Staminal Drenches. *'Recommended Weapons:' Heaven's Key, Fey Whisper *'Recommended Equipment:' Dragonroar, Chainmail Bracers, Golden Belt, Assailant's Bracers, Gleaming Bangles, Holy Cuisses, Baleful Nails. *'Recommended Augments:' Bloodlust, Autonomy, Exhilaration, Equanimity, Clout, Acuity Get rid of your main pawn, then sleep til nightall. Before entering the chamber of Lament, throw yourself off buildings until your health is in the red - if you can retain as much health as possible whilst still remaining on the brink of death, that is best. If you are using Heaven's Key, you will need to put your health permanently in the red so it can't heal you out of the brink of death, which may mean doing this in the day and then waiting til nightfall (Reduce your gray life bar by having a mage heal you to full and then giving yourself fall damage repeatedly, it should shorten each time). Enter the Chamber of Lament with Daggers and Bow equipped and kill the pawns, taking care not to take any more unnecessary damage along the way - use Invisibility if you have to. When the pawns are dead, wait for the Ur-Dragon to descend. Just before he lands, activate Gale Harness. Once he has landed, equip the Maker's Finger and shoot it at the Ur-Dragon. When it hits, the Ur-Dragon should be momentarily stunned. Immediately change the bow to your shield, and activate Showdown. Activate Invisibility, then climb on to the Ur-Dragon and locate a heart before it starts moving again. Go to your menu and use Liquid Vim, Conqueror's Periapt and Demon's Periapt. Once these are active, begin using Hundred Kisses, whilst making sure you're drawing purple blood. Avoid climbing near the mouth area if possible, or the Ur-Dragon will grab you. Continue using Hundred Kisses nonstop, pausing only to go into your item menu to renew your Liquid Vims and Periapts. You need to use a Liquid Vim every 45 seconds, and you need to use the two Periapts every minute. Continue this approach, checking back and forth between your health bar and your screen to make sure you're drawing purple blood and your items are still in effect. If the Ur-Dragon takes off to perch in the distance, there's little you can do except try and use your bow to do some more damage, but if fortunate, you should be able to remain on the Ur-Dragon for the whole 8 minutes. This strategy is a good way of making a great deal of damage against the Ur-Dragon, but more importantly it keeps you safely out of harm as long as you have stamina. The Dagger skill "Invisibility" will make you invincible to practically everything the Ur-Dragon throws at you, including magick attacks, hence why it's the main point of this strategy. If nothing else, make sure you can be Invisible at all times - if you don't want to stockpile Liquid Vims, Stamina restoration items can also work. Health Restoration and Status Cures can be used in case you make a mistake and need to be healed. The Maker's Finger is not absolutely necessary, but it will add a decent amount of damage on top off your dagger attacks, and it opens a nice window of opportunity at the beginning of the battle that will save time and effort in locating a vulnerable heart. Armor is not important, you could go naked and it would make little difference, but equipment that boosts Attack and Magick or your stamina limit is a good choice. The armor recommended above have such bonuses. All armor and weapons you use against the Ur-Dragon should be Dragonforged for maximum efficiency. Heaven's Key is the best choice of dagger since it is powerful, and Ur is weak to holy magic - it is obtainable from the offline Ur-Dragon. An alternative choice is Dragon's Pain found in the Everfall, in which case the Magick-related augments and items should be replaced with ones based solely on Strength. Most of the augments you choose are based around increasing damage output: *Bloodlust, Autonomy - the foundation of this build. They increase damage output immensely. Be sure to rest til nightfall before challenging the Ur-Dragon, and obviously don't bring pawns. *Exhiliration - when low on health, this will boost your strength even more. You really shouldn't take any damage with Invisibility, so you can reduce your health to critical before entering the Chamber of Lament and remain relatively safe. Just be sure your Invisibility never runs out. *Equanimity - the same as Exhiliration, but with Magick. Only use with Heaven's Key *Clout, Ferocity, Vehemence - For extra strength. *Acuity, Attunement - For extra magick. Only use with Heaven's Key. *Entrancement, Sinew, Efficacy, Potential - if you plan on using Stamina restoration items instead of Vim, these will increase the amount you can carry, or extend the limits of your stamina. Keep in mind you can use Sinew to fill up on items, remove it afterwards and you'll still keep them, you'll just be overencumbered. With the right combination, your damage output will change significantly, often multiplying your basic attack stats by an average of 11x, not counting the attack boosts. This combined with Invisibility allows you to make a decent attack on the online Ur-Dragon and do visible damage, all the while unable to be killed. NDenizen 10:59, June 16, 2012 (UTC) In addition to the above strategy which I am currently using, I would like to add a few. First, I'm using Female assassin with the above specs but I wish to share some of my stats for comparison purposes to other players. My level is 149 (my PSN ID is azimsalimi, if you wish to add or use my pawn - Coto Hikaru), my build is emphasized specifically to maximize my attack strength, so currently my attack strength is 803 (i.e. the strength in the bracket under Offense status. Magick 258, HP 2945, ST 3885. My augment used for this build is Bloodlust, Autonomy, Exhiliration, Clout, Equanimity, Acuity. My equipments are all dragon-forged and am using Heaven's Key, Fey Whisper, Dragonroar, Maiden Camisole, Golden Belt, Assailant's Bracers, Silk Lingerie, Striker's Greaves, and Baleful Nails. All of these are focused on raising strength and I think is cool looking. So, with all these, my current Strength is 6225 and Magick is 3479 for Primary (Heaven's Key). This stats are after activating Bloodlust, Autonomy, Exhiliration, and Equanimity. How do I go about a Ur Dragon Online run: (I'm in the post Dragon in the quest of Fathom Deep) 1) Make sure you buy Mushroom Potage (max is 999), Conqueror's Periapt (999) and Demon's Periapt (999). 2) Make sure you have Mithridate (i.e. to cure poison) can be bought at a shop in Gran Soren next to armor shop and Rotten foodstuff such as Small Rotten Fish (i.e. to inflict poison) can be bought at Cassardis from an old lady that sell vegetables. 3) About the funding to buy all these, you could fight Ur Dragon offline to gather experience as well as 20 Wakestones. For 100 wakestones, you can sell them for about 40k gold each while equipping Suasion augment to your character and main pawn. It should generate 4 million gold for each 100 wakestones. 4) What I would bring (after testing its suitability to my character - Chelsea) include 45 Mushroom Pottages (you will use 40 pottages in one run; extra 5 is for safety), 1 Mithridate (to cure poison), 1 Small Rotten Fish (to inflict poison), 10 Conqueror's Periapt and 10 Demon's Periapt (9 will be used, 1 extra for safety). By the way, Mushroom Pottages and Periapts can be bought at Fournival (in post Dragon, he should be behind the ale house with Black Cat owner during noon—about 20 minits wait if you rest till morning). 5) Before you start, ensure you are alone by releasing you 2 pawns and killing your main pawn (at this stage, I just run to the hole and pick up Coto Hikaru (my pawn) and threw her into the abyss hole. Being alone activates Autonomy. 6) To activate Bloodlust, Rest until nightfall. Now, at night time, quickly activate Gale Harness and run off the highest edge of cliff (i.e. above the Medeline's camp). 3 fall from there should give you a significant injury to cause your character to fall into critical state (red screen). Mine have around 400 health left. Now, to sustain the injury from being cured by Heaven's Key, eat the Small Rotten Fish to inflict poison to yourself while running towards the Chamber of Lament. Let your health drop from poison to the lowest possible (mine was 13 health) then eat the Mithridate to cure the poison (leaving your health to be as low as possible). This way, while Heaven's Key will cure your health, it won't be fast enough to bring you out of critical state until the fight with Online Ur Dragon is over. 7) In the Chamber of Lament, kill the 3 pawns while activating Gale Harness (for speed) and Invisibility (to avoid taking any damage - remember, your health is at the lowest possible, as mine was 13 out of 2945). Fighting Ur Dragon Online in this method allows you to activate Autonomy, Bloodlust, Exhiliration, and Equanimity with total attack of around 9.5k (this is my stats). Fight using the above strategy of using Heaven's Key and attack the Dragon's Heart. Testing this to Gen 80 Ur Dragon enabled me to cause damage around 75% of his health (i.e. from 1 full bar). It's not the best damage but at the moment, this is the best that I can do. 8) The pottages used for my fight is 40 and 9 Periapts which will act as a timer on when the fight will end. After you managed to fight the Ur Dragon, repeat the process. By the way, I am currently trying to read the trend of Ur Dragon so that it can be easily tracked and all players can estimate when the grace period would come. It's kinda tricky so, until I can truly comprehend it, I will not write anything as mere speculations. So, hope that I can discover and pray that I can share them here. Ok, based on my current observation of Ur Dragon, from Gen 78 to Gen 87, it seems that some Gen of Ur Dragon seemed stronger or weaker in relation to the rest. Before everyone who reads this starts cursing saying I do not know anything, YES, I admit, I'm a newbie in this area so, what I've written here is for Ultra-newbie. So, experts out there please don't get angry or better yet, correct me when I've made a mistake here. How do I come to this assumption, 1) with all the stats of my attacks remains relatively constant (as explained in detail in the above section) I manage to cause damage to Ur Dragon in constant degree for each Gen of Ur Dragon. 2) In average, I managed to cause 50% of the health bar which I call as normal defense. When I managed to cause 70% up to 90% of damage, its considered as weak Gen of Ur Dragon. When I managed to only cause merely 20 to 30% of damage, its considered as strong Gen of Ur Dragon. 3) As example, Gen 78, I've managed to give constant 75% of damage. Gen 79, at 50%, Gen 80 and 81 around 30%, Gen 82 and 83 around 20%. Suddenly, Gen 84 is considered as super weak as I just missed him since other players managed to kill him within 3 hours (i was on my break). Gen 85 is quite weak as 75% of damage can be caused to him. Gen 86 at 50% and Gen 87 at 70%. Hence, how to estimate the time of death for each Gen of Ur Dragon is simply based on his defense. Normal defense should take around 1.5 days. High defense took around 2 days or more. Low defense took about 6 to 12 hours and ultra weak like Gen 84 took only 3 hours. These are simply estimates where it all depends on the number of players playing or fighting him online. With admiration and respect to everyone all over the world, I would generally say that most of the strong players are from Japan (based on my observation, this is not an absolute fact!). So, you should know that most strong players came when the Japanese time is in the evening and at night. About 80% or so of deathblows made to Ur Dragon are in this time. How do I know, I've check the global time for Japan which is similar to mine (i'm from Malaysia). Everytime it's evening and going to night time, Ur Dragon steadily decline in health and steadily killed in this duration. Hope this helps. For detailed strategies on fighting Ur Dragon Online and analysis, check out this page: http://dragonsdogma.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Azimsalimi/Ur_Dragon_Tactics Assassin (Dire Gouge) A similar build to above, though it forgoes the Dagger's Invincibility for the Sword's Dire Gouge skill, which is designed to do large amounts of damage to foes you climb on. Obviously the best choice for this approach would be Ascalon, which can be won from the offline Ur-Dragon. The next best option would be Carnation. You will need to be very cautious as you are not invincible and can take massive damage with no Pawns to help you. Warrior Warriors possess the weapons with the highest base damage output, so they make a good choice against the Ur-Dragon. Specifically Dwells-in-Light and Angel's Fist at their highest enhancement are excellent choices against the Ur-Dragon, due to their holy enchantment. Obviously the main issue is that these two weapons need to be won from the online Ur-Dragon, in which case Wounded Heart or Bloody Thistle are the next best option. The DLC weapon Dragon's Flight can also do a decent amount of damage, though at this point it is somewhat outclassed by the weapons mentioned previously. The issue with this class is its difficulty in hitting the wing tips, and climbing damage doesn't compare to more direct attacks. Additionally, since the Ur-Dragon likes to move around a lot, it can be very difficult to land a hit on certain parts, namely the tail and wings having such slow swings. Magick Archer This is less of a strategy regarding the actual Ur-Dragon fight, but simply a note regarding the Grace Period. The Magick Archers homing arrows make it the best choice for ensuring a kill in the Grace Period - particularly Hunter Bolt will make short work of any remaining hearts. If you want to ensure you don't miss your opportunity, this is the best vocation for it. Another Note although you may aim for certain areas such as the wings with Sixfold Bolt but the extra shots will then aim for his heart which if already destroyed may do no damage. To destroy areas such as the wings and back aim instead at one or both the wings trying not to select any other areas and all the extra arrows will fall uniformly to the left and right letting loose a layer of hits all across the back. A great strategy is to find the high ledge with the remains of a pillar to the left (west side) of the map world map and you will see what looks kind of like two squares connected (this is the ledge with one of two chests in the Chamber of Lament) and spam Hunter Bolt. The Ur-Dragon should focus most if not all of its Holy Furor attacks on you and remain relatively tame. Throughout an entire battle period your pawns should stay safe and you shouldn't have to leave the ledge, just dodge Holy Furor and keep going. The area has plenty of space for you to dodge and fire. You should also be able to easily shoot it down when it hovers as well. Mage/Sorcerer The standard light attack of the (Archi)Staff enhanced with Holy Affinity has good homing properties and can easily hit all parts of the Ur-Dragon with no stamina usage and from a decent range away. While it's strength depends heavily on Magick Attack, it is probably the safest way for these classes to do damage without having to charge up lengthy spells. This tactic is also good for the Grace Period, where it only takes a few hits to every heart to kill it, and the homing ability will help a lot with that. Also during Grace Period 1 or 2 sorcerer maelstroms usually kills the dragon. Mystic Knight This strategy takes advantage of the same behaviour exhibited by the Ur-Dragon while using the Magick Archer strategy listed above. Be sure to have a shield and sword (preferably Ascalon) equipped instead of a staff. Set your shield skills to Blessed Trance and Blessed Riposte, and be sure to have Great Cannon as a sword skill. Skills like Holy Furor and Sky Rapture can also be useful with precise timing; the latter enables The Arisen to escape oncoming attacks quickly, and Holy Furor can be a great opening attack with proper timing. Having the Wyrmking's Ring in your inventory will help a little with casting times, and several augments available through the Sorcerer and Mage vocations (Acuity, Articulacy, Attunement, and Equanimity) will also help. The Fighter augment Prescience is highly recommended, and should be considered one of the key elements to this stragety. After killing the three guardian pawns: sprint straight forward to the south end of the arena and stop about 60% to the other end; you want to end-up almost exactly where the Ur-Dragon lands, which is on the meridian of the arena towards the north end. (There is a dark spot and some purple fires right about where you want to stop.) Face the camera towards the portal from which the Ur-Dragon comes so you know how much time you have before it decends. Immediately begin casting Blessed Trance, followed by Blessed Riposte; you should be able to charge both to level 2 and cast if you have the Wyrmking's Ring in your inventory. If you are really good with your timing, you will still have time to cast Holy Furor, charged to level 2; release (cast the spell) when the Ur-Dragon nearly lands on top of you. When you regain control of your character (which should not be knocked over if your timing was good; the casting animation should render you temporarily indomitable) sprint to the west (left) side of the map where there are a series of ledges. Jump to the first ledge, climb up, turn to face the dragon (which may have followed you) and cast Great Cannon. (If the Ur-Dragon followed you: jump up on the ledge, keep ascending the other ledges, and keep distancing yourself from the Ur-Dragon until it focuses its attention on one of your pawns or pauses. You may have to dodge a breath attack, but it's not difficult to do if you keep moving, as you are mostly above the breath attack.) The closer the Ur-Dragon is to the ledge, the better. Staying on this (west) side of the arena prevents the Ur-Dragon from roosting, and (as said above in the Magick Archer stragety) mostly causes the Ur-Dragon to attack you with Holy Furor and occasionally Frigor. What you want to do now is get into a rhythm with the dragon where you are staying on one of the west-side ledges, have one or more Great Cannons between you and the Ur-Dragon at any given time, and Blessed Trance with Blessed Riposte also active as much as possible. Try to place your Great Cannons as close to the ledge as possible, and do not be afraid to stack them all atop each other. The idea behind this strategy is this: *You are standing behind a Great Cannon (or several) which you created while Blessed Trance was active. *The Ur-Dragon will cast Holy Furor, which is indicated by a large, red-glowing circle forming around your character. *You have Blessed Riposte active, and perform a Perfect Block (made easy with Prescience) when Holy Furor activates. (Hold block until Holy Furor activates, then pump the block button until the perfect block animation begins.) *Blessed Riposte will activate the Great Cannons upon a Perfect Block, showering the Ur-Dragon with a countless number of holy missiles. *Several Perfect Blocks may be performed during Holy Furor, drastically increasing the amount of holy missiles released at the Ur-Dragon; sometimes so many will be released that your console will experience significant slow-down, which actually makes performing additional Perfect Blocks easier. You will generally find that after casting Holy Furor on you, the Ur-Dragon will cast another spell (usually on your pawns fighting it in the field, but sometimes on you again) and will then lift-off into the air. If it is within your range (and it usually is coming towards you) it will come down easily with a few blasts from a Great Cannon, which you should still have active; if not: you have enough time to summon one while the Ur-Dragon begins to take-off. Never be without at least one Great Cannon between you and the Ur-Dragon; it will enable you to deal damage while recharging your stamina, and will ensure additional damage while blocking Holy Furor. After the Ur-Dragon takes off, you should be able to knock it out of the air with some Great Cannon blasts. As soon as it starts to fall: begin casting Blessed Trance, and follow with Blessed Riposte if necessary; if you don't need Blessed Riposte (which lasts much longer than Blessed Trance), then start summoning more Great Cannons, of which you can have up to 4. The Ur-Dragon will recover from its fall, and will likely begin the whole cycle again; it will cast Holy Furor, you will do a perfect block behind a Great Cannon, countless holy missiles will rain upon it, the Ur-Dragon will cast another spell (usually at your pawns, but sometimes you'll get another Holy Furor or Frigor) and then it will attempt to take-off into the air; you will quickly knock it out of the sky, cast Blessed Trance, summon Great Cannons, it will recover and cast Holy Furor, etc. A Ruinous Sigil + Great Cannon will create an automatic turret if the Ur-Dragon touches it. Problems with this stragety: *Sometimes the Ur-Dragon will be just out of your range if you are on the ledge. Sticking to the very edge is recommended to minimize this. Leaving the ledge is fine to close the gap, but this also activates different spell chains and different behaviour from the Ur-Dragon. Returning to the ledge quickly is advised once the Ur-Dragon notices you. Move around, staying on the various ledges, and positioning yourself as close to the Ur-Dragon as possible. *Pawns (usually Mages and Sorcerers) will die, and the best time to revive them is during the period where the Ur-Dragon falls out of the sky and is stunned. This usually results in your Blessed Trance wearing-off, and you not having time to place Great Cannons, or restore your buffs. Return to the ledge immediately after reviving pawns, and find an opportunity to renew the cycle. *Console slow-down. With 4 Great Cannons activated by a perfect block via Blessed Riposte, there will be a lot of things happening at once on the screen, especially if your pawns are casting spells at the same time. While my console has never crashed as a result of this activity, console crasing may still remain a possibility. Benefits of this strategyy: *The Ur-Dragon becomes incredibly predictable *The Ur-Dragon will not cast debilitating spells like Petrification; it will mostly stick to Holy Furor and Frigor *The Ur-Dragon will never roost as long as The Arisen occupies the west side of the arena. *Console slow-down makes performing multiple Perfect Blocks easier by "pumping" the block button during Holy Furor. *Potential for massive damage when the Ur-Dragon is fully in-range, and especially with augments which increase magick damage. Health Status Tracking (Online) There are a several communities in which provide helpful health tracking of the UR-Dragon. Posts and tweets are consistently posted throughout on the current health. Grace periods of the Ur-Dragon are sometimes posted as well. Xbox 360 Facebook Fan Page: '''Dragon's Dogma Xbox 360 Ur-Dragon Health Update, Tactics and Trade '''Facebook Group: Dragon's Dogma Xbox 360 Ur-Dragon Health Update, Tactics and Trade Twitter: ''' @UrDragonXBOX360 '''Playstation 3 'Facebook Group: 'UrDragonPS3 and Ur DragonPs3 'Twitter: '@UrDragonPS3 Notes *Killing the Ur- Dragon alone with the Bezel Crown weapon yields over 1,000,000 experience points. However this is extremely hard to do normally since the weapon does very little damage, thus an effective strategy to adopt is to use a more powerful bow until the Ur-Dragon's health is low, then switching to Bezel Crown to destroy the last heart or two. Best to atleast have it dragonforged. *The Ur-Dragon has multiple pieces of dialogue it can speak when arriving in the Chamber of Lament *As the Ur-Dragon takes damage to each location on its body, those locations begin to look tattered and eventually rotted out. Additionally, the Ur-Dragon can be disemboweled, dropping pieces of Ambrosial Meat and dragon pieces onto the ground. *A belief at first was that dying or leaving during the Ur-Dragon fight would heal it, hence explaining why many players would came back to fight the Ur-Dragon of the same generation and find it with "more health" than before. A comment by Capcom denied this. The accepted theory now is that the Ur-Dragon's "recovery" is simply an illusion of sorts created by the process by which the Ur-Dragon's total health is divided between players - the more people there are fighting the Ur-Dragon, the less health it seems to have; if less people then go to fight it, it will seem to have regained health, even though it actually has the same or less than before. *There are some reports of the Wakestones not appearing next to the Rankings tablet if the loot cutscene that is shown after the Ur-Dragon's defeat is skipped. This cause of this is unknown, and isn't guaranteed, but it is advised to let the cutscene play in its entirety before continuing. However, if you save in the Chamber of Lament, and reload the wakestones usually reappear. Quotes *"Arisen... I know you well..." *"You would rise against me once more?" *"Then you have come...Very well, Arisen." *"Accept your fate." *"Cede your life to me..." *"Madness calls, my puppet." (When trying to possess a Pawn) *"You...Truly, you are worthy...." (Death) Category:Enemies Category:Monsters Category:Undead Category:Concepts Category:Dragon